


She Is A Mother

by Night_Writer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Slight Canon Divergence, Stark Family Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Catelyn Stark lives by the words of her house: Family, Duty, Honor.Nearing the end of her pregnancy with their fourth child, Cat pads through the halls of the Great Keep and checks in on her sleeping children.Her deep resentment of Jon dissipates for a moment before she makes her way from one room to the next.When she returns to her bedchambers, she has one request of her lord husband.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Robb Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	She Is A Mother

Catelyn Stark lay peacefully beside her husband’s sleeping figure, hands gripping his arm where it draped over her swollen belly. She sighed, content, and allowed the silence to surround them as the moon rose higher into the sky. Sleep had come less and less to her as she came closer and closer to her due date. She wondered what the little one within her womb would be like… If they were to be a strong boy who followed his older brothers, or a young lady who followed behind her older sisters and learned to sew and knit while having an eagerness to explore as she herself once did.

A sudden kick brought her from her reverie. With a soft sigh, she pressed her palm to the spot, gently massaging the area with her fingertips. With a quick glance to her still-sleeping husband, Cat moved his arm from her waist and slipped out from beneath the warm covers, padding over to the door and stepping out into the hall, making her way down to the bedrooms of her children. She peered in at each of them, smiling softly as she gazed upon their sleeping forms.

Robb lay curled up on his left side, one leg kicked out from beneath the furs while the other lay twisted and tangled beneath. His chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths as he slept, and Cat gently shuffled in and tucked his pillow back beneath his head, leaning down to kiss his hair before turning to look behind her.

Jon lay sprawled out in much the same fashion as Robb, though both of his legs were still tucked beneath warm furs. Another soft sigh pushed through her nose as she stepped over to his side, fixed his pillow, then pulled the furs up over his shoulders, a soft smile coming to her lips as he snuggled in deeper beneath their warmth. She gently placed her hand on his head, her thumb brushing across his forehead before she turned and walked towards the bedroom door.

“… Momma…” A soft voice called, pulling her to a halt as she turned to look back at the sleeping boys. “… Momma…” It was Jon mumbling in the darkness, his voice soft and shallow as he tossed onto his right side and faced the wall.

Cat stared intently at the tossing child, heart clenching in her chest as her eyes slowly softened for the boy. He may not have been hers by blood, but he was still a Stark. She slowly stepped towards him and eased down onto his bed, her hand slowly brushing through the dark curls on his head. He turned to face her, eyes shut tight as tears streaked down his cheeks. Cat brought her other hand up to gently brush away his tears.

“Shhh… Shh… It’s alright.” She soothed, her thumb brushing across his cheek. “I’m here.”

Jon slowly began to settle beneath her gentle touch. The knot in his brow loosened and his clenched eyes slowly relaxed. The sight of his peaceful expression brought a soft smile to her lips as she looked him over; she was a mother after all. Once she was sure he had settled, she tucked him back in and stood from his side, making her way over to Robb to make sure that he hadn’t kicked out from his covers again, before she stepped back out into the hall and gently shut the door behind her. She moved across the hall to step into Sansa’s room, the smile on her face growing as she gazed upon her sleeping daughter. She stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out to gently brush her knuckles over her daughter’s cheek. Sansa smiled and leaned into the touch, nuzzling her cheek against her mother’s hand. Catelyn loved that her daughter had inherited most, if not all, of her family’s features. Her thick auburn hair, striking blue eyes, freckled cheeks and high cheekbones had set in at the tender age of four, and a selfish part of her had hoped that, if the babe in her womb was blessed with any one of her family’s features, it was her blue eyes. Sansa slowly blinked open her bleary eyes, gazing up to see her mother’s smiling face.

“Hello my darling.” Cat breathed, leaning down to kiss her daughter’s forehead. She leaned back up and gently tucked the loose strands of Sansa’s hair back behind her ears.

“Morning mama.” She yawned, curling up at her mother’s side and drawing a soft chuckle from the elder woman.

“It isn’t morning yet, my little wolf.” Cat hummed, tucking Sansa back in. “It’s still dark out, and little wolves should still be sleeping.”

Sansa giggled as Cat tickled her neck, making her squirm until she was safely tucked back beneath the furs. Cat kissed her forehead once more before attempting to get up, but Sansa stopped her mother with a hand on her arm. Cat turned to look at her, puzzled.

“Will… Will you stay until I fall back to sleep?” Sansa mumbled, avoiding Cat’s eyes.

Cat smiled warmly at her eldest daughter. “Of course I will stay.” She assured, turning her back to lie on the bed and prop her head on the pillows.

Sansa curled up at Cat’s side, relishing in her mother’s attention as she placed her small palm to the swell of Cat’s belly, waiting for the feeling of life that kicked and stretched within. Cat smiled, tears in her eyes, as she gazed down at the scene before her. Sansa gingerly kissed the side of her belly and spoke, though Cat was unable to hear the words, before the little one slowly began to doze off at her side. Cat hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her, lulling Sansa slowly back into peaceful slumber. Once she was sure that Sansa was sleeping, she sat upright and stood from the bed, making her way over to the small bed that Arya occupied, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her forehead. Arya was the one child that resembled her father the most, having his dark brown hair and stone-grey eyes: all the features of a pure Stark. Ned always complimented their youngest daughter, saying how much she resembled his lost sister, Lyanna.

She presses her hands to her lower back as she stands upright, the weight of their unborn child weighing on her muscles. Perhaps she could coax Ned into giving her a massage when he wakes, smiling at the thought of her strong husband melting at her simple request of him. She stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her with a soft click before making her way back down to her bedroom, smiling as she caught sight of Ned watching for her as she stepped into the doorway.

“Did I wake you?” She questioned, padding over to her side of the bed before settling in on the soft surface.

“No… The lack of you beside me is what woke me.” He hummed, leaning in to kiss her temple as she laid back down beside him. “I figured you went to check on the children if you weren’t able to sleep.”

“I did… They’re all sleeping soundly.” She replied, her hands coming to rest over his as he rested it on her belly.

“Good… I’m glad to hear that.” He sighed, content, as he turned to face Cat as she smiled at him. “Perhaps I could do something to help you sleep?” He asked, his soft eyes focused on hers as a small smile crept to her lips.

“Well… I could do with a little back massage.” She smiled, earning a chuckle from her husband. “The little one is getting a bit heavy now.”

“Anything for you, Cat.” He replied, catching her lips in a quick, tender kiss before urging her to turn her back to him.

His fingers pushed against the stiff muscles in her back, loosening the knots that had settled in as she relaxed beneath his gentle touch. When his hand drifted lower, she swatted him away with a laugh before he captured her lips in a kiss once more.


End file.
